Mage
Welcome to Mage! Much of the information that you might need can be found here if you are looking to play Mage or Sorcerer. Welcome, and please help us all enjoy our dose of magic before we are wiped out of existence by Paradox. General Feel The history and story of Mage is unchanged from what you might read in Mage: The Ascension, but time has progressed since then. No longer are the Traditions fighting a slow death against the Technocracy. However, in spite of things the tide has not fully turned. Paradox is still a danger, and creatures from Deep Umbra have been seen drawing closer on the horizon. Infighting among the Technocracy and the machinations of the Nephandi are bringing still more dangers to the fore as well as still more dangers. But in spite of this, the world is much brighter than it once was, and the halls of the Chantries are no longer filled with the dread of the sword of Damocles hanging over their heads. Recent History In recent past there have been multiple upheavals in the Tellurian. In 2008 the Technocracy was certain that the Traditions were all but finished, and they were right. The Traditions were dying a slow death from the loss of their most powerful Masters and Chantries. And then everything changed. The Void Engineers encountered the Nephandi in the Near Umbra, where the Nephandi were trying to sever all mages from Earth, including the Technocracy. Once the Technocracy initiated a battle to stop the Nephandi, all that is known is that the horrific battle was interrupted by a group of Marauders. The resulting destruction crippled the infrastructure of the Void Engineers as reality was reshaped. A temporary rip in reality breached the Gauntlet and pulled dozens of Constructs and their inhabitants into Deep Umbra, severing many of the Technocracy from Earth. Somehow, it seems that some of the lost chantries of the Traditions were expecting something of the sort, and had been ready. Nearly half of the lost strongholds of the Traditions re-established contact with Earth, bringing back the Masters that lived within them. The abrupt renewal of hope this sparked in the Traditions is almost impossible to describe, but the resulting optimism did as much if not more than their return for their cause. Meanwhile the Technocracy has had a faction growing within it that claims that they need to study and learn to use the abilities that the Traditions possess, claiming that the Virtual Adepts and Sons of Ether have both come as far as they have after leaving the Technocracy. This group has not openly rebelled, but their growing claims of the decadence of the Technocracies methods are compounding the divisions in the organization following the disasters in Near Umbra. The role of the Void Engineers in the disasters has led many of the other factions to disregard their warnings of beings lurking nearer to Earth than before, of nightmares approaching. Perhaps their warnings are merely cover for their own failings, but Tradition mages have seen such things as well. So perhaps they are right to be worried. Setting Information Mage NPCs may be useful to look over, as would the Seventh Circle Chantry.